Come & Get It
by SrtaWalker
Summary: Alec prometió cumplir la fantasia sexual de Magnus de hacerlo en el Instituto, pero no estaba preparado para lo que Magnus tenía en mente. (Continuación de S&M, pero no hace falta leerlo para entender este)


_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

 _So baby whenever you're ready_

 _When you're ready come and get it_

Lo había intentando durante varios días en los extraños ratos que tenía libre, pero no había conseguido ningún resultado. Era de esperar, al fin y al cabo él no era un experto en tecnología y ordenadores, para eso tenía a otras personas, y desde que Jonathan se infiltró en el Instituto se había asegurado de mejorar la seguridad de las cámaras. Su intención había sido sencilla, hackear la cámara que daba a su despacho con material antiguo para que nadie se sorprendiese al ver su cámara desconectada. Eso siempre era muy fácil en las películas que había visto con Magnus, pero en la realidad no tanto. Solo le quedaba una opción, y aunque sabía que no debía, que iba contra las normas y las regulaciones del Instituto, se lo debía a Magnus.

Esperó a que su día acabase, dejó su despacho como cualquier otra noche y se fue a ver a Jace. Salieron a cenar y Alec se empeñó en acompañarle al Instituto de vuelta, diciendo que se había olvidado algo. Jace no le cuestionó, pues no notó nada raro en su vínculo. Al fin y al cabo Alec estaba diciendo la verdad, había algo que no había hecho. Con mucho cuidado fue al pasillo que daba a su oficina y viendo que no había nadie entró pegado a la pared. Sacó la daga que llevaba en su funda y abrió la cámara de seguridad como había leído en internet. Sacó la botella de agua que había cogido de la cocina y la echó a la cámara, viendo como esta soltaba pequeñas chispas. La volvió a cerrar y se fue a su tableta, accediendo a los controles de seguridad. La imagen estaba en negro. Sonrió. Con suerte nadie se daría cuenta hasta mañana.

Dejó el Instituto antes de que alguien quisiese algo de él y se encaminó al metro. Veinte minutos más tarde estaba delante del apartamento de Magnus, abriendo la puerta. Se quitó la chaqueta y las botas y fue a buscar a su novio, el cual encontró en su despacho limpiando lo que sin duda eran restos de un círculo de convocación. Alec cerró los ojos, intentando borrar la imagen de su mente. Otra cosa que tampoco estaba permitida por la ley, brujos convocando demonios sin la presencia y petición de un cazador de sombras.

'No quiero saber nada.' Dijo Alec dándose la vuelta y apoyándose contra la pared que daba al otro lado del cuarto.

'No sé de qué hablas.' Contestó Magnus y Alec sonrió, abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en el cuadro que tenía delante.

'¿Has cenado?' Alec podía oír cómo Magnus limpiaba el suelo con saña y parte de él quería entrar en la habitación y ayudarlo a limpiar, pero no podía involucrarse. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo lo que debería de estar haciendo era esposar a Magnus y llevarlo al Instituto con cargos de convocación ilegal, no prepararle la cena.

'No.'

'Voy a prepararte algo.'

'Gracias.' Oyó desde dentro del cuarto y Alec dejó la pared para dirigirse a la cocina.

Magnus apareció justo cuando Alec acababa de cocinar la pasta con tomate y chorizo. Alec dejó el plato en la isla de la cocina, donde solían desayunar y cenar de vez en cuando, y se fue a la nevera de vinos, sacando uno tinto y mostrándoselo a Magnus, el cual asintió mientras se sentaba en la silla y cogía el tenedor. Alec sirvió dos copas y se sentó al lado de Magnus, disfrutando al ver a su novio comer. Sin duda había tenido un día muy largo y esta era la única comida que había tenido desde el desayuno. Podía ver como el maquillaje estaba ligeramente corrido y el pelo más bajo que de costumbre.

'Gracias, Alexander. Está buenísimo.' Magnus dejó el tenedor para coger la copa y dar un gran trago.

'Es pasta con tomate, Magnus. Nada exótico.'

Magnus le miró y Alec pudo ver el amor y la adoración en sus ojos. 'Era justo lo que necesitaba.' Dijo el brujo y Alec sonrió.

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando vio a Magnus salir del baño sin maquillaje y listo para acostarse, cuando sacó el tema.

'¿Qué haces mañana?'

'Tengo un cliente por la tarde y unas cuantas pociones que hacer, ¿por?' Magnus se sentó en la cama pasándose la mano por el pelo libre de producto. Alec no sabía cómo era posible que tuviese tanto volumen cuando no llevaban nada en él.

'¿Podrías pasarte por la mañana por el Instituto?' Alec se recostó en la cama, listo para la conversación que le esperaba.

'¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?'

'No. Pero si preguntan di que vienes a asegurarte de que los hechizos de protección siguen intactos.'

Magnus levantó una ceja mientras sonreía ligeramente.

'¿Y a qué voy realmente?'

Alec miró abajo, fijándose en su entrepierna, y luego volvió a mirar a Magnus, rezando porque su cara fuese una de seducción y no una extraña mueca. Al parecer hizo el efecto necesario, pues los ojos de Magnus se abrieron.

'¿Alexander?'

'Me he hecho cargo de la cámara de seguridad y tengo la agenda libre por la mañana.' Notaba como su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza, la realidad de lo que iba a suceder golpeándole en la cara.

Magnus se acomodó mejor en la cama y miró a Alec con seriedad en los ojos. 'No tenemos que hacerlo, Alec, fue una idea absurda.'

Era cierto que esa conversación la habían tenido después de uno de los mejores orgasmos que Magnus le había dado, pero eso no quitaba que Alec no se lo hubiese tomado en serio. Su mente le decía que era una locura. Para empezar no era nada profesional tener sexo en su oficina, no era higiénico, no era seguro. Les podían ver, les podían oír, les podían grabar… Por no hablar de que le podían despedir si la Clave se llegaba a enterar de que un subterráneo estaba sodomizando al jefe del Instituto en su despacho. Incluso podían quitarle las runas si querían llevar el caso más lejos. Sí, todo eso eran cosas a tener en cuenta. Pero por otro lado era Magnus, era darle al brujo algo que no había vivido nunca antes, era poder ofrecerle algo nuevo, asegurarse de que dentro de décadas, cuando sólo le quedase de él sus recuerdos, podría recordar ese día, sonreír cada vez que viese el edificio cuando caminase por la ciudad, cada vez que tratase con el jefe que viniese después de él. Alec quería asegurarse de que pasase lo que pasase Magnus siempre tuviese ese recuerdo unido al Instituto, unido a él.

'No tenemos si no quieres, pero me he asegurado de que la cámara no funcione. Puedo insonorizar las paredes y echar el cerrojo.' Alec cogió la mano de Magnus. 'Podemos hacerlo.'

Magnus no dijo nada pero bajó la cabeza, sonriendo de esa forma que Alec había empezado a reconocer hacía poco. Cuando le volvió a mirar Alec ya estaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que estaban en la misma página.

'¿Qué has hecho con la cámara?'

'Le he echado agua encima.' Contestó Alec cogiendo las manos de Magnus y acariciándolas.

Magnus rió. 'Podía haberme ocupado de ella con magia.'

'¿Sí?' Pues no había pensado en eso. La idea no se le había ocurrido y ahora se daba cuenta de su estupidez.

Magnus le besó rápidamente, aun con la sonrisa en los labios. 'Me puedo ocupar del sonido y de la puerta también.'

Alec asintió, sabiendo que sería mejor si Magnus insonorizaba la habitación que si usaba una runa, marcando la pared para siempre.

'Has pensado en todo, ¿no?'

'Quería hacerlo posible.' Dijo Alec y supo que había hecho lo correcto al ver la honesta y preciosa sonrisa de Magnus.

/

Alec se pasó la mañana con la mitad de su mente en el trabajo y la otra mitad pensando en Magnus. No sabía a qué hora iba a venir pero le había dicho que antes de las doce. Cada vez que alguien llamaba a su puerta le recorría un escalofrío. No sabía si estaba más nervioso por el hecho de que fuesen a hacerlo en su despacho o por no saber qué iban a hacer. Magnus no había dicho qué era lo que quería y Alec no había preguntado pues no le había parecido oportuno. Pero ahora a Alec le parecía algo muy relevante y su mente no paraba de ofrecer distintas opciones para su encuentro sexual.

Estaba tan enfocado en imaginar qué iban a hacer que no notó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. No fue hasta que oyó un chasquido de dedos y el característico olor a magia cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Magnus apoyado en la puerta, pequeñas llamas azules dejando sus dedos.

'Hola, guapo.' Dijo el brujo con una sonrisa.

Alec le miró de arriba a abajo, fijándose en sus apretados pantalones, su perfecta camisa que marcaba su figura gracias al chaleco, el toque de color en el pelo a juego con la ropa, las joyas, el maquillaje. En ese momento supo que lo que Magnus quisiese él se lo daría.

'Hola.' Su voz más ronca de lo que debería dado la ocasión, pero no podía evitarlo, Magnus estaba guapísimo.

Magnus se acercó a él despacio, sin perder la sonrisa. Alec se fue a levantar para recibirlo y acercarse a él, pues necesitaba tocarlo, besarlo, pero no pudo, pues notó como algo le ataba a la silla. Miró las cuerdas y miró a Magnus sorprendido.

'No te muevas.' Dijo Magnus caminado lentamente y colocándose delante de él al otro lado de la mesa.

Alec tragó saliva y notó cómo su miembro empezaba a endurecerse. Asintió, pues no confiaba en decir nada coherente.

Magnus se mojó los labios y llevó su mano a su pecho, desabrochándose el chaleco lentamente, no perdiendo de vista a Alec. No fue hasta que esa prenda cayó al suelo y Magnus llevó sus dedos a su camisa cuando Alec entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Magnus iba a desnudarse delante de él, en medio de su oficina, en el Instituto. Y el hecho de que lo estuviese haciendo sin música, sin movimientos provocadores como en las películas, simplemente mirándole y quitándose la ropa lentamente, dejando que el silencio les invadiese, que la realidad de lo que estaban haciendo e iban a hacer les consumiese, lo hacía mucho más erótico.

Para cuando Magnus se quedó sin ropa la erección de Alec estaba luchando por salir de sus vaqueros. Alec necesitaba tocarse, darse algún alivio, aunque solo fuese liberarse de la presión de la ropa, pero no podía dado que las cuerdas se lo impedían. Sabía que podía pedirle a Magnus que le liberase, pero no pensaba hacerlo.

Magnus apoyó las manos en su escritorio y Alec pudo ver como él no era él único con una erección necesitada de cariño. Magnus chasqueó los dedos y Alec vio como todos los papeles y su tableta desaparecían y volvían a parecer en la mesa de té. Quedaban algunos utensilios en el escritorio, pero nada que pudiese romperse, y Alec agradeció el gesto.

'¿Has estado pensando en mi?' Dijo Magnus subiendo en la mesa y colocándose de rodillas en medio de ella, mirando hacia abajo para ver a Alec.

Este supo que debía de estar sonrojado por cómo le estaba mirando Magnus, pero no podía evitarlo, podía oler ese aroma tan característico de Magnus, tenía delante de él el precioso pene erecto de su novio y no podía hacer nada para tocarle.

'Sí.' Contestó.

Magnus bajó la mano por su pecho hasta llegar a su erección y empezó a tocarse lentamente.

'¿Qué has imaginado que pasaría?'

Alec tuvo que lamerse los labios y tragar salivar, recordando a su cerebro que debía respirar para vivir. Se había imaginado muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas habían sido a Magnus desnudo de rodillas ante él. Debió de pasar demasiado tiempo sin una respuesta pues Magnus tocó su cara con su otra mano y la subió, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos.

'No tenía una idea clara.' Confesó Alec, pudiendo pensar con un poco más de claridad.

'¿Hay algo que quieras en especial?' Magnus le acarició la mejilla y Alec supo que seguía masturbándose lentamente.

'Es tu fantasía.' Dijo por fin. 'Quiero lo que tu quieras.'

Magnus sonrió y movió su mano, levantando dos dedos y moviéndolos en un rápido gesto, haciendo que la silla se acercase, colocando la cara de Alec a meros centímetros de su erección. Alec le miró como pidiendo permiso y Magnus asintió.

No tardó en llenarse la boca con su sabor, en moverse para darle placer, en recorrer cada parte que podía con su lengua. Era difícil hacerlo sin manos, sin poder moverse y colocarse de forma correcta, pero al mismo tiempo eso lo hacía más excitante. Magnus no se movía, dejando que Alec marcase el ritmo, recorriendo su pelo con sus preciosos dedos, haciendo que pequeñas chispas de placer entrasen en él y le recorriesen la espalda.

Cuando su respiración empezó a entrecortarse y sus manos tiraban más y más de las ataduras notó cómo Magnus se alejaba de él. Alec no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento, no queriendo dejar de sentir la erección de Magnus en su boca, pero Magnus le paró. Con un chasquido las cuerdas desaparecieron y Alec no tardó en levantarse y besarlo, devorando su boca, marcando cada rincón de ella. Magnus se pegó más a él, dejándose hacer y Alec bajó sus manos por el cuerpo de Magnus, dándose cuenta de lo desnudo que estaba su novio y lo extremadamente vestido que estaba él. Pero Magnus no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por desvestirle y las manos del joven no podía para de tocar la cálida piel del brujo. Bajó por su espalda, dejando que sus dedos se familiarizasen con la conocida piel, hasta que llegó a su perfecto culo. Le atrajo hacia él sin dejar de devorar su boca, no pudiendo evitar llevar sus dedos al interior, queriendo tocarle donde sabía que más placer le daría, pero no pudo pues notó algo extraño, algo que sin duda era artificial.

Se separó de Magnus, tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando y vio la sonrisa en los labios del brujo. Magnus cogió su mano y la llevó a su agujero, haciendo que Alec tocase lo que fuese que estuviese dentro del cuerpo de su novio. Era pequeño y plano, de una textura agradable, pero no sabía qué era. Miró a Magnus y éste sonrió. Empujó a Alec ligeramente para que diese unos pasos hacia atrás y se bajó de la mesa, dándose la vuelta y mostrando a Alec con más claridad lo que había en su culo.

'Sácalo.' Dijo Magnus sin girarse, agarrándose a la mesa.

Alec no sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando pero parecía que a su erección le estaba encantando. Por fin su mente funcionó y se dio cuenta de que Magnus tenía dentro de él un juguete sexual. Nunca habían probado juguetes sexuales, aunque Alec sabía que existían y no sabía muy bien qué pensar de ellos o cómo sacar el tema. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, en su despacho, completamente vestido, con una dolosa erección que había sin duda había destrozado su ropa interior, con su novio desnudo delante de él, pidiéndole que le sacase un juguete de su culo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su vida era maravillosa.

Llevó sus yemas el juguete y recorrió el borde antes de colocar sus dedos en el círculo. Tiró con suavidad, oyendo como Magnus soltaba un gemido, viendo como la plana base estaba unida a un pequeño cilindro que daba lugar a una especie de cono mucho más grande. Cuando sacó todo el juguete se percató de que no era muy grande, pero si lo suficientemente ancho como para que Magnus estuviese perfectamente abierto delante de él. Vio cómo los músculos de Magnus se contraían, desacostumbrados a no tener algo que los mantuviese expandidos, y se preguntó cuando tiempo había estado él brujo con el juguete en él.

'Quiero que me folles.' Dijo Magnus con esa voz que ponía siempre que quería volver loco a Alec. 'Quiero que me tomes y me folles sobre esta mesa.' Magnus se giró, mirando a Alec a los ojos. Sus pupilas alisadas, sus iris dorados. 'Quiero que te corras dentro de mi.' Magnus llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Alec, notando lo duro que estaba. 'Quiero que me pongas el tapón asegurándote que tu semen sigue en mi y me acompañes a la entrada.' Movió la mano y Alec no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. 'Quiero que todo el mundo nos vea y nadie menos tu sepa lo que acabamos de hacer.'

Alec supo en ese momento que no iba a ser capaz de dar la talla. Las palabras de Magnus estaban teniendo más influencia en él de lo que el brujo había pensado, de lo que él mismo había pensado. Magnus nunca había hablado así, no tan sucio, no tan descriptivo, y Alec sabía que si entraba en Magnus se correría a los pocos segundos. Por el Ángel, Alec pensaba que si Magnus seguía hablando iba a correrse en sus pantalones.

Se separó ligeramente de Magnus y llevó la mano a la chaqueta que colgaba de la silla, sacando su estela. Se subió la camisa y se pasó la estela por la runa de aguante, notando cómo parte de ese placer bajaba, cómo estaba más en control y no tan al límite una vez acabó el trazo. Dejó la estela en la mesa y miró a Magnus. Este tenía esa sonrisa de satisfacción que Alec tanto adoraba y al mismo tiempo quería ver desaparecer transformada en gemidos. Se abrió los pantalones y se los bajó lo justo para que fuese cómodo. Magnus llevó su mano a su erección, lubricándola mágicamente. Alec no tardó en llevar sus manos a la cadera de Magnus y darle la vuelta con más brusquedad de la normal. Magnus se apoyó en el escritorio y Alec llevó dos dedos a la apertura de Magnus, notando como ésta estaba abierta y lubricada. No tardó en alinear su polla y entrar en él de una rápida envestida, agradeciendo el poder de la runa. Magnus bajó la cabeza y soltó un fuerte gemido. Alec le agarró mejor y empezó a moverse en él, cogiendo ritmo y siguiendo las instrucciones de Magnus. Los únicos sonidos que había en la sala eran el choque de sus cuerpos, la respiración entrecortada de Alec y los gemidos de Magnus. Alec llevó su mano a la espalda de Magnus y la empujó, haciendo que el brujo pegase su torso a la mesa, consiguiendo dominarle mejor. Siguió moviéndose en él durante un rato, sabiendo que Magnus estaba arañando el borde de su mesa, la erección de este olvidada, apretada contra la dura superficie. Alec pensó en liberarla, en moverle para que pudiese tocarla y darle placer, pero luego cambió de idea. No sabía por qué, pero quería alargar la experiencia lo máximo posible; y parte de él quería que Magnus se corriese con solo su polla en él, aunque eso nunca había pasado y no sabía si era posible.

No dejó de moverse, olvidándose por completo de cuánto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo, de que podía estar sucediendo algo al otro lado de la puerta, de que estaba violando códigos de conducta, de que en cualquier momento podía sonar la alarma y tendrían que separase. No pensó en lo extraño que era el hecho de que nadie hubiese llamado a la puerta en todo ese tiempo, pues estaba demasiado ocupado moviéndose en Magnus, agarrando su pierna derecha y subiéndola a la mesa, abriendo más al brujo y sacando un grito de placer de él.

'Alec…' Pero Magnus no pudo acabar la frase. Alec no necesitaba que lo hiciese. Sabía que estaba cerca. Se movió en él con rápidas sacudidas durante unos minutos más hasta que su nombre se transformó en sollozos en los labios de Magnus. Salió de él y le giró, viendo como la erección de éste estaba roja, la piel ligeramente irritada. Se arrodilló y lo tomó en su boca, rodeándolo con sus brazos e introduciendo dos dedos en él mientras movía la cabeza. Magnus se agarró al pelo de Alec y movió las caderas sin poder evitarlo, queriendo sentir esos dedos más dentro de él y su erección entrar en la garganta de Alec. Notó cómo el joven luchaba por no atragantarse y pensó en dejar de moverse y sacarse la erección, dejando que Alec respirase, pero no tuvo tiempo pues los dedos de Alexander le tocaron la próstata en el momento preciso y éste se corrió, vaciándose por completo en la garganta del cazador de sombras, notando como ésta se contraía luchando por coger aire. Salió de él y se apoyó en la mesa, sabiendo que sus piernas no eran capaz de soportarlo.

'Lo… siento…' Dijo entre respiraciones entrecortadas, tratando de recuperar la compostura. No había quería ser tan brusco con él, no había sido su intención follar su boca de esa manera, sin su consentimiento.

'No.' La voz de Alec ronca, grave. El joven se puso de pie y llevó sus manos a las caderas de Magnus, levantándolo y sentándolo en la mesa. 'Me ha gustado.'

Empujó a Magnus con delicadeza, haciendo que este se tumbase en el escritorio, ofreciendo a Alec una imagen que nunca olvidaría. Cogió las piernas de Magnus y las levantó, poniendo los talones sobre la mesa y haciendo más fácil el acceso a su entrada. No perdió el tiempo y entró en él, notando como los músculos de éste se habían contraído ligeramente. Un gemido salió de los labios de Magnus y Alec supo que no podía alargarlo mucho más, que Magnus no lo aguantaría.

'Háblame.' Sonó más como una orden que una petición y Magnus abrió los ojos, tratando de enfocarse en él. Alec podía ver como aún no se había recuperado de su orgasmo.

'¿De qué?'

Magnus estaba tumbado sin fuerzas bajo él, completamente bajo su merced, abierto y dejando que Alec se moviese en él con fuertes estocadas. Su mente nunca había podido conjurar una imagen tan perfecta.

'Como antes. Háblame como antes.' Sabía que sus palabras no tenían mucho sentido, pero también sabía que si alguien conseguiría entenderlas ese era Magnus.

Magnus cerró los ojos, respirando con calma y llevó sus manos a las manos de Alec, las cuales estaba sujetando sus caderas. Una pequeña corriente de placer entró en su cuerpo y Alec vio como pequeñas chispas dejaban las manos de Magnus.

'¿Quieres que te hable del extremo placer que he sentido al correrme en ti? ¿Al notar cómo mi semen bajaba por tu garganta, cómo no eras capaz de hacer otra cosa que tragarlo?'

Alec empezó a moverse con más fuerza, cogiendo las piernas de Magnus y colocándolas a ambos lados de su cintura, moviéndolo ligeramente para sacarlo un poco de la mesa y moverse mejor y más fuertemente en él. No dejó de mirarle a los ojos, viendo como estos brillaban, cómo sus pupilas se dilataban y volvían a la felina linea segundos después.

'¿O prefieres que te diga cómo adoro sentir tu polla dentro de mi? ¿Lo bien que se siente, lo perfecto que me llenas?'

Alec notó cómo se estaba acercando, cómo podía notar el principio de su climax.

'Córrete en mi, Alexander. Márcame como tuyo.'

Y Alec lo hizo. Se corrió sin poder evitarlo, sin poder contenerlo, gritando sin importar quién le oyese, sin dejar de moverse en Magnus, queriendo mantener los ojos abiertos pero teniendo que cerrarlos debido al placer. Fue intenso, fue igual de intenso que la noche que Magnus le había atado. Tardó unos segundos más de lo normal en componerse, en dejar de moverse y apoyarse en la mesa, notado la respiración de Magnus en su cuello, sus piernas empezando a flaquear. Iba a salir de él y sentarse en su silla cuando Magnus le paró llevando su mano a su pecho.

'Recuerda mi petición.' Dijo en un susurro, y Alec notó como las últimas gotas de semen le dejaban en ese momento.

Alec movió su mano, tratando de encontrar el juguete. Se hizo con él y se incorporó cómo pudo, saliendo con cuidado de Magnus y colocando la punta en la apertura para impedir que el semen saliese. Lo introdujo con cuidado, sabiendo que no debía de ser placentero, oyendo el gemido de incomodidad de Magnus, pero no paró hasta que la base tocó la entrada, sabiendo que eso era lo que Magnus quería. Magnus llevó sus manos a su entrada, tocando el juguete, asegurándose que estaba en su sitio y Alec se sentó en la silla, sus pantalones por las rodillas, sin ser capaz de mantenerse en pie.

'Dime que lanzaste un hechizo de insonorización.' Dijo Alec al cabo de unos minutos de silencio entre ellos, ambos tratando de recuperarse.

'No.' Dijo Magnus.

Alec le miró alarmado y Magnus se recostó, una sonrisa en sus labios. 'Me he llevado la habitación a un almacén abandonado.'

'¿Qué?'

'Pensé que sería más práctico.'

'¿Has movido mi oficina entera conmigo dentro a un almacén abandonado?'

'No sé porqué suenas tan sorprendido.' Dijo Magnus poniéndose en pie. 'Cuando nos conocimos moví todo mi apartamento con mucha más gente dentro.'

Alec se recostó en la silla y vio cómo Magnus se vestía, moviéndose con cuidado. Apoyó la cabeza en la silla y sonrió. Sólo Magnus vería como algo práctico y normal mover una habitación entera para poder tener sexo.

'Espera. ¿Qué sucede si alguien llama a mi puerta? ¿O si la abren?'

'No pueden abrirla.' Explicó Magnus abrochándose la camisa. Alec se levantó lo justo para subirse los pantalones y cerrárselos. 'Y llamar a tu puerta es como tocar una pared.' Magnus cogió el chaleco y se lo puso. 'El lado bueno es que nadie nos ha podido ver, o escuchar.'

'Pero pensé que querías hacerlo en el Instituto.' Dijo Alec, el cual se alegraba al saber que técnicamente no lo habían hecho ahí y que nadie les había oído, pero por otro lado se arrepentía de ello, pues quería llevar a cabo la fantasía de Magnus.

'Esa era la idea original.' Dijo Magnus acercándose a él y pasándose la mano por el pelo, colocándoselo. 'Pero luego me di cuenta que podía perfeccionarla.' Magnus movió las manos, dejando que la magia saliese, haciendo que llamas azules le rodeasen y Alec notó como algo se movía pero no sabía muy bien qué. Cuando las llamas desaparecieron oyó pájaros y pisadas, dándose cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en el Instituto, percatándose de cómo esos detalles auditivos se le habían pasado por alto completamente una vez había visto a Magnus.

'Ahora, cada vez que estés aquí, cada vez que trabajes en tu mesa te acordarás de mi.' Dijo Magnus, sus ojos marrones. Alec sonrió.

'No me hacía falta el sexo para pensar en ti.'

'Lo sé.' La sonrisa de Magnus contagiosa. 'Pero ahora tienes algo mucho más gráfico que recordar.'

El brujo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, no sin antes chasquear los dedos, arreglando la cámara de seguridad.

'¿Me acompañas a la entrada?'

Y Alec sonrió, recordando la petición de Magnus, la promesa. Se levantó de la silla, se arregló el pelo y sonrió. 'Por supuesto.' Dijo dejándole pasar y cerrando su despacho, no sin antes sonreír al ver que todo estaba en su sitio.

* * *

Llevo bastantes días pensando en cómo hacer esta escena. Bastantes queríais una segunda parte y no quería decepcionaros. Espero que os guste. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o idea de lo que os gustaría ver a continuación no tenéis más que decirlo en los comentarios.


End file.
